1. Field
The present invention relates to an optical device, and more particularly, to an optical waveguide and an optical device based on the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Signal transmission through electrical connection has a problem in that as a transmission rate is increased, loss and distortion for the signal are increased. Accordingly, in order to solve the aforementioned problem, an optical interconnection technology using an optical signal has recently attracted attentions.
The optical waveguide is a core technology among base technologies necessary for implementing an optical connection technique, and an optical waveguide using a silicon material has been recently implemented.
The optical waveguide implemented by using a silicon material may be manufactured to have a micro scale or smaller through a high refractive index of the silicon material, may be mass-produced through a Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) processing technology, and may be integrated with an existing electronic device.
However, the optical waveguide implemented by using the silicon material always has Temperature-Dependent Wavelength Shift (TDWS), in which a center wavelength moves about 80 pm/° C. according to a change in a temperature, by a high Thermo-Optic Coefficient (TOC) of the silicon material, so that there is a problem in that the optical waveguide exhibits a sensitive wavelength characteristic change.
Further, since the optical waveguide implemented by using the silicon material always has a manufacturing process deviation of about 1 nm, there is a problem in that a different wavelength characteristic from that of a design is exhibited due to the manufacturing process deviation.